User talk:TotalDramaRox97
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:TotalDramaRox97 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 21:46, 6 December 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hi and welcome to fanon! I'm Really Big Hat, a user here and I hope you enjoy this site! {If you want to keep all your limbs Zim, you will put me down, you will put me down now!} 23:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course, thankz :) It's my job, I'm an admin... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ways to Annoy I saw the 50 ways to annoy TotalDramaRox97. You NEED to tell me if you are gonna make a Ways to Annoy. I'm gonna leave it there for now, but you are NOT on my good side. Especially since i learned about it in my SEMI-INACTIVENESS! Watch your moves 04:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC)(Jisu Lee) I'm so sorry I didn't know that- TotalDramaRox97 On your page, I agree Creddie is better than Seddie, I mean come on, dont Sam and Freddie hate each other? ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 20:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah them dating would ruin half the show- TotalDramaRox97 Fish Hooks? You don't like Fish Hooks? FINALLY SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THAT SHOW (besides my entire family) Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm with you it is just an underwater version of the Suite life on deck and they are just trying to copy PnF, fail- TotalDramaRox97 I know! No body believes me when I say they're ripping off Phineas and Ferb! Bea's personality and hair style is like Candace's and her color scheme is the same as Phineas's and she's oblivious, Oscar is Isabella because they both have a crush on an oblivious redhead, Jocktopus is Buford, that one nerd is kinda like Baljeet, and Milo... well, he's kind of his own character. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Yes, it's true I don't like Total Drama but I have my reasons. But one quick question: Where did I say I didn't like it. I must've put it somewhere, just where? Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) On your profile you said you dont like any shows on Cartoon Network and thats what Total Drama is on-TDR97 Oh, well, I do like a couple shows, like Johnny Test. Total Drama just isn't my taste of cartoons, but I'll never say to somebody who likes it "HEY, YOU SUCK BECAUSE YOU LIKE TOTAL DRAMA!" No, I would never in my life say that. So if you like it, that's totally fine with me. But I have to admit, I have sean a couple of episodes. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Good 2 know u wouldnt say that and Johnny Test is good-TDR97 Yes, but I love the old cartoons on it like KND (I watch it everyday. I find the 3X4 shipping cute) stuff like that, but if Johnny Test is on, and so is say... Suit Life on Deck, and Victorious I would watch Johnny Test. So, yea, I don't hate everything on Cartoon Network. (in fact, cartoon network used to be the only thing I watched when I was little. With a little Nick ;) ) Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Couples You ARE aware that CourtneyxDuncan was officially sunk in "Ex-Files", right? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 20:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am but im talking about past couples as well- TotalDramaRox97 Re: Wierd Lol! That's weird. But one question, why does Seddie bug you? If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cause if it does happen it'll ruin the show- Cody & Bailey are the best couple of 2010 Hm... I think the complete oppisite, but okay, it's your oppinion. I'm like most Seddie shippers. Most people think Seddie and Creddie shippers should be enimies, but I don't like to make a big fight about what I ship. It's the person's opinion anyway. If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 02:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Invader Zim I know, but sadly, I only have basic cable, so I don't get that channel. If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 22:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow practically everyone i know has Fios- TDR97